This Parking Lot Has Been Very Good To Me
by meghanncsws
Summary: The parking lot of Sherwood's store has been very good to Kendall ;  KendallXLoganXJames  Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush


Title: This Parking Lot Has Been Very Good To Me

Author: meghanncsws

Pairing: Kogan/Jendall

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I don't own the Big Time Rush boys.

Summary: The parking lot of Sherwoods had been extremely good to Kendall.

Kendall couldn't believe this was happening to him and his best friends. It was pushing him over the edge. The parking lot of Sherwoods had been very good to him but right now it was the last place he wanted to be. As much as he complained about the fame and hassel of LA he missed everything about his old lifestyle. The warm climate, Palmwoods pool, the Hollywood sign, but surprisingly he was not missing Jo. Although he didn't want to be in the freezing cold parking lot of Sherwoods it held a particually fabulous memory for him.

It was about 2 months before Gustavo and his whole dream crushing posse came along. Thoughts had been spinning round his mind and he was really confused to some of the feelings floating round his body.

Of course he liked girls! They were pretty and soft and smelled sweet and had laughs made of bubble gum and candy floss but there was something that attracted him to certain boys. Two of his best friends actually.

He could kinda understand the attraction to James. The pretty, fully lashed eyes and the naturally flushed cheeks but there was something about the chiseled jaw line and the way his collar bones were pronounced when he wore v-necks that made him strangely attracted to him.

The attraction to Logan was a little more confusing though. He had been friends with Logan the longest, so he thought that he just liked Logans presence in his life, but it was when the casual back-pats and cheeky grins made his stomach swirl and head spin slightly that made him think maybe it was something more.

Summer was nearly over but it was during a great weekend of snowboarding in Kendall's Grandparents cabin that Kendall, James and Logan got really close and super comfortable with each other. Unfortunatly Carlos had a family emergancy towards the end of the Summer so he couldn't go with them. If he did he probably would have been involved in this very fond memory of Sherwoods parking lot.

Anyway, after the weekend of snowboarding, hot tubbing and secret sharing they 3 boys realised they had to come home sooner or later and although it was a 4 hour drive they thought it would be fun. And it was fun until halfway though when the tired boys ran out of things to talk about.

"Well, we seemed to have talked about anything and everything apart from a certain subject." James contemplated from the drivers seat.

Kendall and Logan knew exactally what he was talking about and although Kendall had no problem talking to the guys about anything his recent confusion held him back.

The car was silent and Kendall was thankful for the dullnes of the back seat as it disguised his quickly redening face. He knew what was coming. God damn his 9th grade crush on Jenny Tinkler.

"So Kendall, after all that hanging out with her, how far did you actually get with Jenny Tinkler?"

God damn it. He wasn't quite ready to tell them about his sexual confusion and he felt too embarrassed to tell them that she tried it on but he turned her down and that was the end of their hanging out. What would they think of him?

"Hmm...what sorry" Kendall mumbled hoping to get James off his case.

"Are you okay Kendall? You've been kind of out of it for a while." Logan sounded geniunly concerned but Kendall was feeling slightly paranoid that him and James were onto him.

"I've just had stuff on my mind recently thats all."

Logan climbed over from the front passenger seat to sit next to Kendall. That was when he knew it was coming. They obviously knew about him...playing for the other team or however you wanted to put it.

"Kendall, this whole weekend has been us talking to each other about everything, if you need to talk we are here."

"I know that, I just don't think I can talk to you guys about this."

From where Logan was sitting he could see the deepening shade of Kendall's cheeks and well Logan was always the smart one so it didn't take him long to figure it out.

"Kendall, are you gay?"

"Not exactly. I just like guys too I guess."

Logan reached over and put his hand on kendalls and gave a squeeze.

"It's okay. I think I'm the same too. Hollywood has fucked me up."

Kendall felt like he heart wanted to pop out of his chest and not just because what Logan and said but for the fact his hand was still squeeing.

"Yeah, me and Logan were actually talking about this yesterday, about how we both feel different towards each other. I mean we have been through a lot together so I guess its just natural for things like this to develop."

Kendall was kinda shocked. "Your this way too James?"

He saw James nod his sandy brown hair. Relief washed over him and the rest of the car journey was silent until they were around a half hour away from home. Logan was still in the backseat with Kendall, nodding off with his head slowly dropping onto Kendall's shoulder. Kendall had been thinking about what James had said. Feeling towards each other? Did that mean James wanted him like he wanted James and Logan?

"Maybe we should stop at sherwoods to get some drinks, I'm so thirsty"

Thinking about what James might want from him was making his mouth dry. James nodded and they pulled into sherwoods parking lot. As soon as they stopped Kendall bombed out of the car and into the store.

Walking round the store helped him clear his head, but once he got back to the car his thoughts were hazy with the sight in front of him. James was leaning around the drivers seat in a lip lock with Logan. Kendall slammed the door shut again and walked round in circles outsde of the car. WHAT THE FUCK? If he didn't know if he like guys before the erection threatening to spring up was surely an idication now.

James cracked the door open and tumbled out of the car with a slightly drunk look on his face. Logan must have been an incredibly good kisser.

"Kendall, are you going to get in the car?"

"What was that? I mean seriously what was that?"

"Just me and Logan fooling around a little. We weren't just talking in the cabin yesterday."

Kendalls thoughts were starting to get fuzzy and he really wanted to get in the car but the concerns of his friendship made him hesitiate. But when he looked back at James to see his darkened eyes staring at him like that the only thing he could do was shuffle into the car. James squeezed in after him and closed the door and before he knew it two sets of lips were on his neck.

James was dotting kisses along Kendalls jaw line while Logan was sucking the sensitive area of skin just under his ear. Hand we all over him. Hovering over his chest, gliding over his arms, stroking his face. He was going into total sensory overload.

James ran his down Kendalls gray shirt, pulled the hem and slipped his hand up slowing, grazing over the ladder of hair weaving into his skinny jeans. He continued to run his fingers over Kendall's abs, and further up his chest, stopping at his nipple to give it a tweak. Kendalls head fell back onto the seat with a spasm of pleasure. As for Logan the sucking on his neck turned into biting and licking and Kendall was overcome with feelings. He was shocked that Logan was being so forward and willing. He was usually the timid one.

While James' hands were running all over Kendall, Logan dragged his tongue down Kendall's neck and started working on his collar bone. before he knew it James and Logan were pulling his t-shirt over his head and James and Logan each had their mouths on one of his nipples. Kendalls back involintarily arched at the pleasure corsing through his body. His jeans tightened as lips moved oved his body.

Kendall's eyes drifted shut as he was totally enveloped in the feeling of two incredibly hot boys kissing down his body. He felt someones hands stop at the front of his jeans, playing with the button slightly teasing him. Then the jeans were being pulled down as much as allowed andhis erection was being pulled put. Kendall's eyes snapped open and he saw Logan working his hands into his boxers. As soon as Logan had enough access he started moving his hand up and down Kendalls length.

If Kendall thought the kissing was overwhelming, this was something else. His eyes rolled back into his head and James mouth was kissing further down towards where Logan was working. Kendall certainly did not expect when James pulled Kendall's erection out of his boxers and his mouth started sucking on the tip of his length while Logans hand kept on pumping. He wanted these feelings to last forever but it took him all he had not to cum at that second.

Logan removed his hand to Kendall's dismay, but then started kissing where his hand had perviously been making endless moans pour out of Kendalls mouth. James tongue licked down Kendalls slit and then closed his lips on his head and sucked even harder as Logans tongue slipped out and lapped all around Kendalls cock.

"You guys seriously...ugh this is too much...I can't take it"

"It okay, were just trying to help you, relax"

While James was talking Logan had taken charge and before Kendall knew it he was cumming hard into Logans mouth, bucking his hips.

"Loogggannn, oh my god"

Logan wiped his mouth and kissed Kendall's neck with a look of achievement on his face.

"So, are you still confused about your sexuality?" James asked tucking Kendall back in a buttoning up his pants.

"Not if you promise to do that me a lot more." Kendall laughed.

Kendall looked back on that day with great fondness and not just because it involved one of the best orgasms he ever had, but because it now led to Logan being his boyfriend, which made him extremely happy.

Looking back on that memory made Kendall realise that it didn't matter whether they were a boy band in LA or a hockey team in Minnesota, because they would always be best friends and would always be there for each other.

Hope you liked it 3

Reviews would be apprieciated :) (be gentle this is only my second time writing)

also sorry about spelling errors but I can't be bothered going through it XD


End file.
